


Breathless

by Fuguestate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Kinkmeme prompt fill, M/M, PWP, Watchmen Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the breathplay prompt on the Watchmen Kinkmeme (<a href="http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/2617.html?thread=3714617#t3714617">link</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

He makes a low sound that he can't control, drawing an answering one from Daniel.  His fists clench in the sheet below him and he stares up sightless into the dark.  One of Daniel's arms is behind his shoulders while his other hand is gently turning him inside-out with a strong, fluid grip that is just this side of too tight but it's _good_, sending another spike of pleasure into him that yanks a ragged, shocked breath from his mouth. His back arches away from the mattress and his throat rises to meet the soft scrape of teeth, warm wetness following the taut line of tendon up toward his ear.  The feeling transmits directly to his groin, doubling the already devastating sensations.  He is thrusting into Daniel's hand now, unable to stop himself from seeking more, but Daniel's pace remains infuriatingly sedate.  His eyes are watering, a single drop falling free to the pillow just as a thumb swirls once across fluid-slicked flesh.  One hand unclenches from the sheet long enough to rise and slam down once more into the mattress.  Daniel's scent is all around him and he manages one deep breath, drinking it down and suddenly the feeling overwhelms him - faster, he thinks, _faster_, and he's panting now, eyes clenched shut so tight he's seeing sparks flare behind his eyelids.  He's trying to thrust harder but Daniel's legs entangled in his are holding him in place and his hand is still moving but _not fast enough_ and he can't stop gasping faster and faster as the pleasure stutters and spirals upward in arrhythmic madness until finally it takes hold and rips though him and he can't stop, his breaths are too shallow and too quick, every exhale a cry that sounds like someone else's voice, echoed by the man who has done this to him.

Daniel's mouth lines up to his, sharing the air that he frantically sips.  The hand has stilled but still holds him as his breath gradually slows, hitching in startlement though the aftershocks.  His ears ring, then hiss as blood slowly returns to its normal paths. His hands are numb, as is his face, all tingling pinpricks.  He musters the strength to reach up, clumsily entangling his fingers in Daniel's hair and fumbling his other hand around his back so he can pull the other man down closer, needing as much contact as possible to reassure himself that he _can_ feel as sensation slowly returns.  Daniel's smile slides across his cheek to caress his ear with a whisper.

"Now you know what you do to me."

.


End file.
